


Peter’s Hot When He’s Jealous

by PeachyKeener



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Again, Bottom Harley, Dom/sub relationship, F/M, I wrote this for Abel's birthday!!, Jealousy, Just to reiterate, M/M, NSFW, Oop, Parkner week (technically), Smut, This is NSFW, Top Peter, almost everything in this is based off of convo's me and abel have had, and top peter, anyway, its also got peter being a jealous hoe, its got uhhh bottom harley, parkner week day 2, posted on day 3, the actual plot can be boiled down too: Harley is a hoe and likes teasing people, they're babey, this is smut, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener
Summary: Peter Parker didn’t think of himself as a jealous person.





	Peter’s Hot When He’s Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an_animagoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_animagoose/gifts).

> Happy Belated Birthday Abel!!!
> 
> (Abel, waking up in a cold sweat in england: I CANT SWIM)
> 
> thsi is,,, smut. Fo ryou!! I larb you! 
> 
> Also, please know i don't offten write smut and don't accept smut prompts that aren't from my best friends lol

Peter Parker didn’t think of himself as a jealous person. 

In fact, he would consider himself the  _ least  _ jealous person in his friend group. MJ always frowned stiffly at the very idea that someone else could like Shuri, and where Ned was involved, Betty got so jealous of any girl that even looked at him it was kinda cute when she stormed up to him and kissed him in the cafeteria full of people. Not that Ned minded as he helpfully reminded any guy or girl who looked at Betty’s ‘beautiful, stunning face’ that she had a boyfriend. And Harley… Harley didn’t seem to get jealous in a romantic context.

He and Harley had been dating for awhile. (Though, he hummed as he tapped his fingers against the desk, he was pretty sure that everyone outside of his core group of friends didn’t know they were dating.) They had gone on multiple cuddle dates and Spider-Man almost exclusively been seen picking up Harley from the Stark tower roof and everything was right in the world. 

(For a second he blushed, thinking back to the night he had been teaching Harley self defense and had been trying to teach him how to get out of a choke hold. Harley just asked to be choked harder and Peter nearly lost it right then and there. Then Harley had the absolute audacity to call him  _ sir  _ and  _ wow  _ that was a fun night.

The following realization that whatever little system they had set up that night worked in any setting was… really cool. Harley hated listening to anyone when they told him what to do, but now with a firm hand on the back of his neck and a soft voice, Harley would go absolutely boneless and listen to him with a soft sigh and a hum of yes sir. The amount of trust Harley placed in him to just… take care of him was… Peter didn’t have the words for how warm and happy it made him feel. 

And if his friends thought that the weird dom/sub thing they had going on was blackmail material, so what? They were content with it.)

But, yeah, Harley didn’t really get jealous in the romantic context. When they had first met, he was full of jealousy for the boy he had thought ‘replaced’ him as Tony’s kid. But other than the one week of Harley trying not to be attracted to him (What could he say, he was just a babe magnet.) he had never seen Harley get jealous. 

He still maintained that he was not a jealous person. 

Until Harley walked into the one class they shared together- Science, it was right before lunch- in those god damn shorts. The ones that he had asked Harley not to wear to school anymore because he had self control yes, but he was just a  _ boy  _ and school is where Peter came to get an education, not to stare at his boyfriends ass. Peter kept his eyes on the ground as his boyfriend walked because,  _ oh no.  _ There was no way in hell he was going to pay attention when Harley was wearing those shorts. 

Harley smiled at him, and then walked towards him- and then past him. 

Peter blinked hard. 

His head swivelled, and his eyes found Harley’s ass, but quickly snapped to the back of his head, with a confused look on his face. Harley’s seat was right next to his- not officially, but it’s where they always sat- and here he was walking towards the back. 

His breath hitched. Wait. What the  _ fuck.  _ Harley’s hips where moving in a way that Peter knew was for show, to show off his long legs and amazing thighs that Peter wanted to bite because- what the  _ fuck.  _ Harley plopped himself in the desks between Flash fucking Thompson and Brad fucking Davis, “Y’all mind if I sit here today?”

“Um,” Peter could  _ hear  _ Brad swallow, and could see how Brad’s eyes lingered on the curve of Harley’s back in the chair, and he swore to  _ god-  _ “Yeah, yeah of course.” 

Harley smiled at him (What the fuck, what the fuck, that was  _ his  _ smile!) and then turned to Flash, batting his eyelashes, “You mind, Flash?” 

“No, not at all,” He grinned a sleazy grin and his eyes trailed over Harley, and Peter clenched his fist hard, “After all, such a pretty thing like you can sit where ever you want.” 

“Oh wow,” Harley  _ fucking giggled _ (Peter recognized somewhere in the back of his mind that the pen he was writing with was cracking) and ran a hand through his hair, tugging slightly on the knots in it, exposing his neck, “Someone’s feeling confident today.”

Brad choked slightly, and Peter thought of all the ways he could kill a man before screaming internally because  _ what the fuck,  _ “How could anyone not feel confident when you sit next to them?”

Harley foregoes an answer to just laugh and move to grab his books out of his bag he placed next to the desk, the bend drawing attention the patch of freckles on the base of his spine as his shirt rode up and Peter wanted to maim the two boys who stared at it with eyes so full of lust and attraction Peter could scream. That patch of freckles was  _ his.  _ He was the one who got to kiss that as he worshiped Harley’s entire body- how dare either of them even  _ look  _ at what was  _ his-  _ and suddenly Harley looked up, meeting his eyes. 

He raised a sharp eyebrow, and Peter could feel heat pool in his gut at the expression on Harley’s face.  _ You got a problem, honey?  _ His eyes told him,  _ You have something to say? You don’t like this? Fucking bite me.  _

And fucking bite him he would. If it was the last thing he ever did he would bite Harley Keener. 

His eyes flicked forward to where the teacher was talking, but he stayed acutely aware of how Harley was teasing the two boys next to him. Yeah, he’d fucking  _ bite.  _

  
  


“Thank y’all,” Harley flashed those baby blues at Flash and then Brad, licking his lip lightly, and he watched as both boys (and Peter, his mind supplied anxiously) stared at his lips that he then bit on lightly, “For letting me sit with y’all- would love to do it again sometime.”

“Yeah,” Flash stutters out, shifting in his seat as he watches Harley get up and stretch, his shirt riding up  _ just so,  _ in a way he knows Peter likes, “Yeah, yeah of course- any time you want Harley.” 

He winked, “Might take you up on that lightning bug- seriously you and brad are super smart, I could use the help in this class.”

Brad broke out of the trance seeing Harley’s freckled skin put him in, “Yeah- always-”

“You’re seriously so nice,” He bends down to grab his bag, keeping his legs straight, and he swear he can hear Flash whimper and Peter hiss, “I gotta sit back here with you two more often-” 

“Harley,” His boyfriend hisses, eyes angry, and Harley cannot hide the shiver that goes through him, “We gotta go.”

He blinks lazily at Peter, “Sorry, I was just talking to these two pretty boys- its always so great to meet people who’re as smart as they are pretty.”

“Oh?” Peter’s eyes narrow, and its so un-Peter like that Harley is about to get off in his pants, “Well, Ned just texted. He wants to meet us in the library for something.” 

Harley knew damn well that Ned did not send that text, just like he knows damn well Peter is not going to make it to the library till he breaks. He smiles sharply anyway, turning to the two boys, watching as their eyes snap back to his face (probably not wanting Harley to know they had been oogiling his ass) and sighs, “Sorry boys, I guess I have to go.”

And then he does something that he  _ knows  _ is a bad idea. He leans in and kisses both of them on the cheek real quick, sending a wink before moving past Peter- who’s fuming by now, and Harley has never seen his eyes so serious- and walking straight through the door. 

Peter stalks behind him. He walks a little quicker, swinging his hips just  _ so. _

And then, just like he predicted, Peter grips his arm with considerable force and drags him into the janitors closet, slamming the door shut and pinning him to it with his thigh, “What the  _ fuck  _ was that Harley?”

“What?” Harley resisted grinding down onto his thigh, feeling his shirt ride up as Peter gripped at his side, “What was  _ what?” _

Peter almost growls, and they’re pressed so close together that it rumbles in his chest, his words coming out a vicious snarl, “With  _ eye fucking  _ Flash and Brad- what the  _ fuck?” _

“You mean talking to my friends?”

Peter grabbed his wrists from where they had been resting on his shoulders and slamming them above Harley’s head so roughly that Harley can’t bite back his gasp of pain and arousal, “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Well,  _ sir _ ,” He says the word like honey venom, “What are you going to do about it?”

“What am I-” He can see the wheels turning in Peter’s head as his eyes narrow further, and for a second he gets why bad guys are  _ afraid  _ of Spider-Man (He shivers, because this is a side of Peter he’s never gotten to see before, this dangerously calm and serious- he’s pretty sure that he’s seeing Spider-Man without the mask.) but that feeling is quickly overcome as Peter grinds his thigh into Harley’s dick and Harley gasps, bucking forward, tilting is neck to the side and Peter takes what Harley is giving with a hard bite, “I’ll fucking show you what I’m going to do about it.”

And his lips continue a vigorous assault on his neck, with a fury and a passion that Harley has never experienced before- and his grip on Harley’s hands tighten so hard he’s sure their bruised, and all he wants is more- all he wants is to continue grinding down on Peter’s thigh and get off and fuck, fuck, this was an  _ amazing  _ idea, jealousy is the best way to a man’s dick and-

Peter fucking drops him. 

Harley catches himself, of course, stumbling back onto the door further, as Peter steps back just slightly and tilts Harley’s chin to the side, “Good... that’s good. Maybe now you’ll learn something.” 

And that asshole leaves. 

He leaves Harley panting and trembling against the wall of the janitor’s closet, half gone out of his mind. He wants to  _ scream.  _

His eyes narrow as Peter walks off, a little more pep in his step than had been before. It was fucking  _ on _ .   
  


Harley borrows Brad Davis’s letterman jacket to cover up the hickey and Peter thinks,  _ huh, maybe I am a jealous person.  _

He’s never really ever been jealous before, but now that he has Harley Keener he’s starting to think that maybe he’s a little jealous. Or possessive. Which was fine, he was planning on having a long talk about this to Harley because communication was important. (And as much as he hated it, there was something so satisfying at being the one guy who could  _ actually  _ drive Harley wild.) But god dammit, he wanted to kill Brad Davis. Harley had ditched their usual table at lunch to sit next to brad-  _ practically on his lap,  _ his mind hissed- and was smiling like he knew exactly what he was doing to Peter. 

“Okay, so this is new,” Ned deadpanned, “What's with that?” 

Betty hummed, plopping next to her boyfriend and kissing his cheek lightly, “Oh, Harley’s trying to make Peter jealous.”

“Wait,” He turned to Betty, taking his eyes off his boyfriend, “You’re in on this?” 

“Uh duh, who do you think gave him the idea?” She rolled her eyes, opening her lunch box, “It’s not my fault that men are perfectly amazing when their jealous.” 

Ned pouted, “Hey!” 

“Seriously though,” She rolled her eyes again, but leaned onto Ned’s shoulder, “He’s been pretty worried that you were, I dunno, I think he said something like ‘losing interest’ or something. So I was like, ‘make him jealous’ and he was like, ‘Peter doesn’t get jealous’ and I was like, ‘everybody gets jealous, just a matter of finding who.’ Anyway, I was the one who pointed out you have this huge rivalry with Flash and how you don’t like Brad, so… dunno man.”

MJ made a baffled look- well as baffled as MJ could look, which meant half baffled, half annoyed, “Betty, dude, you weren’t supposed to give that away.” 

She just shrugged and began to eat her lunch, as Peter mulled over her words, “So he’s doing this for a show?”   
  
“Did you miss the part where he was scared you were losing interest?” 

“No, of course not, but I was already planning to have a long talk on it,” he tapped on his chin, “Should I just go along with it?”

Betty shrugged again, “I mean did you try that creepy dom thing on him?” 

“It's not creepy,” He huffed, his cheeks glowing warm, “And no, not yet but- I think he like the thrill of a game. And if it’s a game Harley Keener wants, it's a game he’ll get.”   
  


AcaDeca practice was weird to say the least. With Harley singing Flash’s praises constantly and touching Flash’s arms 24/7, Peter couldn’t focus. This was a game, and he was  _ sure  _ he was losing. He was absolutely sure of it as Harley hand squeezed Flash’s bicep and he tilted his head just  _ so  _ that- if Peter didn’t know what was on that neck- would have driven Peter fucking insane. 

He stared hard as Harley bent down to grab a pencil he had dropped. He could have sworn MJ muttered, ‘Was that the fucking bend and snap?’ but all he could focus on was how long Harley’s legs looked in those  _ fucking shorts.  _ He was going to scream. Or die. Or kill someone. Which ever one came first. 

Even knowing it was a game didn’t calm the burning flames of what he now knew was jealousy in his gut. 

Especially when Flash had the goddamn  _ audacity  _ to pull Harley into his lap. No longer was Harley just barley on someone else’s lap, he was actually on Flash’s lap. And then Flash did something absolutely off limits. He kissed Harley, really really quickly. Harley just blinked in what Peter  _ knew  _ was surprise and discomfort and  _ that was a no-go.  _

They could look all they wanted, but they  _ could  _ ** _not touch_ ** _ .  _

He breathed in sharply, standing up in a calculated calm movement that was full of anger and drive. Harley took the hint, scrambling off of Flash’s lap with a bright red blush on his cheeks. He was floundering, stammering, “Um- Tony just texted- I have too-”

“We,” Peter lightly grabbed Harley’s wrist, “Gotta go.”

Harley followed him quietly out of the doors, and Peter let him stew in silence for a bit. Good. He needed to think about the consequences of his actions. He just- he let Flash drag him into his lap. Peter was fine with flirting. He was fine with Harley showing off his ass. He could touch others. But the second someone touched him, the second someone  _ kissed him _ well- that was a no. 

He slowly walked Harley up to the roof, quickly slipping into the spider-Man outfit, “Common, Harley. We’re going home.” 

“Peter-”

“Shh,” His voice was gravel, and again, he knew Harley was reminded of how he was on days when he couldn’t afford to fuck around, “We’ll talk when we get home.” 

He took Harley in his arms and swung his way to the tower. 

They slipped into Harley’s room in dead silence, and Peter could tell Harley was reeling from the quiet. He never did like it when Peter was quiet. 

“Peter-” 

He pulled the mask off, “Harley.”

“I’m-” Harley stepped back, eyes raking over Peter’s form, “I’m sorry?”

“For?”

“I um, I was,” He shifted, and Peter had to forcibly ignore how turned on Harley was by just his anger alone, “I was trying to make you jealous.” 

“Trying to make me jealous, what?” 

“Trying to make you jealous, sir.” 

“And why,” He stepped towards Harley, very very aware that Harley was about to hit the wall, “Would you do that?”

“I- I don’t-” 

“Harley,” He paused the scene quietly, stopping himself as Harley hit the wall, “We’re going to have to talk about the real reason why.”

Harley nodded slowly, “I know. For now can we just-”

“Can we just what,” He stepped close, and Harley pressed to the wall further, “Can we fucking what, Harley?”

“I-”

“Do you have something to say for yourself,” He pressed close, invading Harley’s personal space, “ _ Slut _ ?”

“I-” Harley gasped, “Peter, please-”

“Peter?”

“ _ Sir.”  _

“That’s better,” he whispered, hand coming to card into Harley’s hair, and then he  _ pulled  _ hard and rough, and watched as Harley took the silent command and got on his knees, “Now on your knees.” 

He waited till Harley was looking up at him through those blonde lashes to step back and step out of his suit, before stepping back to Harley and pulling roughly on his hair so his head was tilted up, exposing the pretty little hickey he had left on him earlier, “You know what to do.”

“May I,” Harley eyed him warily, “May I?”

Peter threw him a bone, just nodding with hard set eyes as Harley pulled down his boxers with his teeth. He hissed as his dick sprung free, and Harley eyed it hungrily. He hummed, and stepped out of the offending article of clothing, dragging Harley’s face towards him. 

Harley, ever the genius, liked the head and Peter resisted bucking. He knew how much Harley enjoyed getting his face fucked, and he refused. Not right now. Not after that stunt he just pulled. Harley slowly worked his way up his shaft, mouthing at it and Peter relished in the feeling. This was his mouth. Harley was  _ his  _ boyfriend. As much as other people wanted to have it, they couldn’t because for as long as Harley would have him, Harley was his. 

He hissed as Harley finally moved his head back, taking Peter’s entire length in his mouth in one fell swoop, “Did you fucking like it? Kissing Flash? For as brief and quick as it was, did you fucking like it?” 

Harley moaned his complaints as Peter gripped his hair roughly, and dragged his head back, before slamming his hips forward, watching Harley moan louder at the sensation. 

“Or could you only think of me?” He thrust his hips forward, contemplating using his super strength, but deciding against it, “Could you only think of this? While Flash must have been picturing your pretty lips all day just to work up even the  _ courage  _ to kiss you, here you are, taking my fucking dick in your mouth like its the only thing you’ll ever suck.” 

Harley moaned again, eyes fluttering shut as Peter gave in and started fucking his face with a vigor, saliva trailing down his chin, and Peter noticed that he was palming at his dick lazily. He pulled away sharply, and Harley blinked up at him with wide confused eyes, “What-”

God his voice was wrecked and it made Peter harder than hell to hear, but he growled pulling Harley up by the hair, “Did I say you could touch yourself?” 

“Well, sir,” Harley paused, mischievous glint coming to his eye, “You had no problems with letting other people touch me.” 

That was a line. That was a line and Peter was about to fucking scream. He dragged Harley to his feet, using his strength to throw him on the bed, in the process tearing his shirt off. He stalked over him, sitting down and pulling Harley toward him roughly. He couldn’t find it in himself to care as he sharply ripped off Harley’s shorts and-  _ holy fuck.  _

Harley was wearing a red and blue web themed thong. Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _

He still needed his punishment though, and he growled out, “People who flirt with other boys get spanked. Count.”   
  
“Sir-”    


"Color?"

"Green, sir."

"Alright," Peter nodded, before he brought his hand down to a light slap to the ass and Harley gasped, rutting his pretty lace panties against Peter’s thigh, “One!” 

“How many do you think you deserve for letting Flash touch you,” Peter wasn’t exactly sure where this dirty talk was coming from, but good lord he was into it as he spanked Harley again, slightly harder, “How many do you think you deserve for letting Brad stare at you like that?” 

“T-Two,” Harley bucked against his thigh again, and not for the first time, Peter felt awed in just how much Harley trusted him to do this, “I- I don’t know sir, ten?” 

“Because right now,” His hand came down again, harder this time, “You’ve been so good, I’ll grant you five, but the next two are going to hurt a little, okay?” 

“Three- Okay- okay sir,” It was clear to him Harley was getting off on the pain, so he hit hard as he could without super strength and watched as Harley’s hips jutted forward and he cried out the number. One more hit, this time using his super strength a little, and Harley looked ready to come undone, “Please, please sir, please-” 

“Please  _ what,”  _ He shifted so that Harley was sitting on his lap, straddling him, “Please  _ what _ , slut?” 

Harley surged forward, kissing him roughly, “Fuck me, Peter Parker. Show every single person in the world who I belong to. Fuck me-” 

And Peter didn’t need to be asked twice, immediately switching their position so that Harley was lying down, and for a split second he paused, admiring the view of Harley spread out on his bed, thighs wide and inviting as he panted, shaking. 

He reached for the lube, grabbing a condom as well, slowly slipping that on first before lubing up his fingers. He moved the thong slowly down Harley’s thighs, “Hands near the headboard, baby.”

Harley, ever obedient in this state, complied without much fuss. 

Peter lowered himself, rubbing soothing circles along Harley’s entrance before entering two fingers from the get go. Harley gasped loudly at the sensation, bucking his hips down, and Peter used the hand that wasn’t in Harley to hold his hips to the bed, “Do you know how many people want to see you like this?” 

Harley just whimpered, clearly in subspace now, as he moaned and writhed at Peter’s hands and again, Peter was left to wonder how amazing it was that Harley trusted him with this, trusted him with himself. 

“Brad and Flash could never have you like this,” He bit into Harley’s thighs, sucking down harshly, and inserting another finger, before curling up and to the left, just where he knew Harley’s prostate to be, “Because you choose me- isn’t that beautiful, baby? You choose me to love you and hold you and take care of you.” 

Harley was crying now, probably from the stimulation Peter was giving his prostate. He looked so beautiful, splayed out like that, and Peter peppered kisses to his chest, before coming to kiss him as gently as he could, “I love you, Harley.”   
  
“I love you too, Peter,” He whispered, hands moving from their invisible chains near the headboard to pull him into a deeper kiss, “So much- I love you so so so much, Peter Parker.” 

“Betcha money I love you more.”

“Peter-"

The moment was broken as Peter pressed hard into Harley, his fingers scissoring as wide as they could, and he sucked more hickies into Harley’s neck, “What do you want, baby?”

“You, please- please I want-” Harley was panting and he seemed to realized his arms weren’t where they were supposed to be as he slid up into his usual position, arching his back in the process. Peter kissed him hard and quick, removing his hand and lubing up his dick in a fell swoop. 

And just like that he was inside his boyfriend, setting the brutal pace he  _ knew  _ Harley wanted. It was fast and furious and hot and Harley was crying out his name, and it was  _ everything.  _

Neither of them lasted very long. 

The entire day had been build up and neither of them lasted long at all. 

By the time they both came out of their high, they were sticky and gross and covered him cum. Peter hummed, “Harley- baby- I love you, but you don’t need to make me jealous. You’re all I ever think about. I’m not gonna lose interest.” 

“I know,” Harley mumbled quietly, sleepily, pulling Peter to rest on his chest, “‘M just nervous. ‘Ve never liked anyone ‘s much ‘s I like you, Pete.”

Peter, instead of responding leaned up and kissed his boyfriend gently. He sat up, “Now come on. I’m gonna run us a bath, okay? And we’re going to talk about this. We need to.”

“‘kay,” Harley nodded, accepting Peter’s offer of aftercare, “‘M not in sub drop righ’ now.”

“Course not, baby.”

“Can you jus’ hold me for a sec? An’- an’ then you can draw a bath, ‘kay?”

“Course, baby.”   
  


Harley and Peter walked into their third period the next day with their hands linked. None of the hickies from the last night showed on Peter’s neck, but Harley was littered in them. He laughed, at something Peter said and kissed him quickly, taking his usual seat. 

Brad and Flash stared at him. Flash was the one who stepped towards them “So wait- are you two like, dating or something?” 

“Have been for about a year now,” Peter raised a brow, “Why?” 

“Wait so- so what was yesterday?”

Harley shrugged, “Real sorry for leading you on, lightening bug but- well. Peter’s hot when he’s jealous.”

The entire class roared to life with laughter. Peter’s ears burned.

Peter Parker thought that maybe, just maybe, he was a jealous person. 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think lol 
> 
> Hit me up @peachy-Keener


End file.
